poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon
Doraemon is a cat-like robot created by the Pine needle robot company, and is sent back in time by Soby to aid Noby. He possesses a fourth-dimensional pocket from which he can acquire various kinds of futuristic tools, gadgets, and playthings from a future department store. He also has the tendency to panic during emergencies, characterized by him frantically trying to pull out a very much-needed tool from his pocket, only to produce a huge assortment of unrelated household items. Still, Doraemon is very friendly and intelligent, not to mention long-suffering because of Noby's antics. Doraemon's physical appearance changed as the manga progressed. At first, he was predominantly blue, with a blue tail, a white stomach, and flesh-coloured hands and feet. He also stooped, and had a body much larger than his head. In later issues, he sported a smaller body, white hands and feet, and a red tail—the appearance most identify him with today. In "The Doraemon" story arc (and the 2112: The Birth of Doraemon short film), it is revealed that Doraemon's original paint color was yellow. After getting his ears gnawed off by a robot mouse, he slipped into depression on top of a tower, where he drank a potion labeled "sadness". As he wept, the yellow color washed off and his voice changed due to the potion. As a result, he developed a morbid fear of mice despite being a robotic cat, because he was suffering muzzlephobia. Doraemon weighs 129.3 kg (285 lb) and measures at 129.3 cm (4 ft 3 in) tall. He is able to run at 129.3 km/h (80.3 mph) when scared and jump 129.3 cm (4.242 ft) when threatened. His maximum power is 96.4 kW (129.3 bhp). His waist, head, and chest circumference are all 129.3 cm. His feet are 129.3 mm in diameter. He was manufactured on 3 September 2112 (12/9/3 in Japanese date format) at the Pine needle Robot Factory. Doraemon is considered a substandard product because many of his robotic features (i.e. radar whiskers and cat-calling bell) malfunctioned after production. One can turn Doraemon off by pulling his balloon tail. Gallery Doraemon_(1979)_-_Rotate_1.png Doraemon_2005.jpg|Doraemon|link=Doraemon DoraemonOfficial.png Trivia *Doraemon, along with Noby, Sneech, Big G. & Sue will meet Team Robot in Team Robot's Adventures of Stuart Little 2 & will be guest stars in Emerl & The Super Mario Bros. *Doraemon, along with Noby, Sneech, Big G. & Sue will join Tino Tontini and his team in Tino Tonitini Says Hey Arnold: The Movie. *Doraemon, Noby and Sue will join Winnie the Pooh and his team in Winnie the Pooh Meets Pajama Sam 2: Thunder and Lightening Aren't So Frightening. *Doraemon, Noby and Sue will make his debut in Winnie the Pooh meets The Elephant Man. *Doraemon will guest star in Winnie the Pooh hears The Sound of Music. Category:Robots Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Cats Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:League of the Weekender Heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures Team Category:Wise Characters Category:Genius Category:Intelligent characters Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Love Interests Category:In-Love Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Brothers Category:Joshua's Hero Team Category:Comics Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Category:Honorable characters Category:Heroic Creations Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team